Green Eyes
by 9peggy
Summary: Vanille is an author at her second novel signing. What happens when a certain silver haired fan is standing in line? AU, fluff.


Vanille walked into the bookstore that she would be doing book signings in, with her usual bright smile placed on her lips. She had just finished her second novel. People seemed very much excited about this event, saying that her first book had changed their lives. She took this statement with a cheery laugh, not really believing her writing was _that _good.

Oerba Dia was her pen name, and it was becoming more and more familiar to the people of Pulse each day, and many other places. Fang, her best friend, had been very proud of her. But, she had said she had something important the day Vanille was signing autographs to her fans, so she would have to make it through the day without her.

Vanille looked at the clock of the café, and saw she only had about five minuets before signing started. She finished her cup of coffee, grabbed her trusty pen, and sat at the desk she would be using. Well, here we go.

* * *

><p>Vanille could hardly believe it. It hadn't been fifteen minuets, and already her hands were beginning to ache. Her fingers felt like they were going to pop off at any moment, and her wrist kept making an unhealthy clicking sound each time she wrote her name. She felt like giving up, but she knew that was not an option. She had too many fans waiting in line, book in hand, and wore the most eager expressions Vanille had ever seen. She would just have to endure the constant cycle of everything; Smile, write name, and finish it off with a casual comment. What fun. And the ever growing line wasn't helping much.<p>

Vanille sighed inwardly, as the next fan walked up to her desk. It was a man that looked about nineteen, close to Vanille's age of 22. He had silver hair, wore a short sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green neckerchief, black gloves, and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She almost got lost in them, then remembered that he had a book in needing of an autograph. As she wrote her name, he scratched the back of his neck with one hand, and looked at his other which was currently tracing circles on the desk. She then heard him speak in a quiet but firm voice.

"Why don't you write your number down too?"

Vanille almost let her pen slip on the paper. She felt a faint tinge of red begin to creep on her cheeks. She wasn't used to people being that forward. She almost considered quickly writing the rest of her name, and then handing the book to him with a shy smile, but then again….he was pretty handsome…

"I-I'm not really used to being spoken to like that," She began carefully, "What is your name?"

"Hope," He answered, and then winked.

Vanille felt her blush grow deeper, and couldn't help but let a slight giggle escape her lips. She studied him and realized he wasn't as confident as he sounded. He never exactly held eye contact, and occasionally wrung his hands. It was obvious he was nervous. Vanille didn't feel as if he needed to be. She was just a regular person. Well, yes, she was famous for her books, but she was just like everyone else. She felt a slight need to show this to him.

"Pleased to meet you Hope! I'm Oerba Dia." She said, casually reached out her tired hand to shake.

He accepted it, replying, "Yes, I know. I think everyone knows _your _name, miss Dia." He flashed a brilliant smile that sent a shiver up Vanille's arm. "Would you like to get some coffee with me afterwards?" He asked motioning toward the line, which was growing impatient with the hold up. Vanille had forgotten they were even there.

"Oh….well, sure, if you don't mind the wait." She said surprised. She didn't think anyone could ever be that patient, especially if it's just for a cup of coffee.

"Not at all." He said, tossing one more wink at her, before he made his way to the café.

Once again, a slight shade of pink crossed Vanille's face as she continued to write autographs. She wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings as her thoughts kept drifting toward that charming silver haired man with stunning green eyes…

* * *

><p>Fang pulled the hood her jacket tighter around her head, wishing the line to Vanille would go faster. Any other day, she wouldn't be caught dead with the outfit she was now wearing. But this was not any other day. Yesterday, she had gotten a call from a very excited Vanille, pronouncing she was on her way to her first signing event, and she wanted Fang to come. Fang almost said, "Yes, absolutely I'll be there!" and then would proceed to tell her how proud she was. But, she thought it would be more fun to surprise her at the signing. She hated the sound of Vanille's disappointed voice on the other end of the phone, but then she thought of how happy she would be when she saw that Fang <em>did <em>come to the event. So, with that, she grabbed her old hooded jacket, and headed to the bookstore that Vanille would be at. And Fang couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Finally, after about seventeen minuets, she got to the desk, and placed her book in front of, "Oerba Dia," waiting for the surprised look she would receive.

But the only one surprised was Fang. _Vanille didn't even recognize her!_

A bit fumed that she went through the trouble of the disguise, Fang brought her hand down in front of the author and spoke one word in a cross voice, "_Vanille."_

Vanille looked up astounded that this hooded person had just called her by her real name.

"N-no one calls me that…" She said. She tilted her head down, as to get a better look at the face of the person, then suddenly recognized the familiar green eyes.

"Fang!" She exclaimed, and jumped out of her chair for a hug.

Fang smiled back at her and returned the hug. "About time. I can't believe you didn't know who I was!"

"Sorry. Things have been just a little crazy." Vanille replied sheepishly, releasing herself from the welcoming embrace.

Fang studied her eyes, and saw that she didn't seem as focused as she normally was. "Hey, is something wrong, dear? You seem distracted."

Vanille looked at her feet like a guilty teenager. "Well….I met some one awhile ago…"

* * *

><p>Fang smiled warmly watching the scene at the one of the windows of the café. She couldn't believe the silver haired man Vanille had talked about earlier had waited the entire time. The pair of them were now sitting at a table with stools, enjoying a cup of latte and enjoying each others company.<p>

She got up from the bench across the street and stated to make her way home before either of them realized she was still there. She expected a phone call later from her friend, ready to listen to the whole story. It would probably mostly be about, "Those stunning green eyes".

Oh, the wonders of being an author. You never know what you'll find.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this is definatly AU. ;) I know Hope is a little OOC; I imagine him more of a shy kind of person. But I had this idea, and I couldn't resist making it into a story, because I just love HopeXVanille! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
